DC
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : Quand Sam & Jack rencontrent Gibbs et son équipe...


Série : Stargate SG-1 / NCIS

Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam, Tony & Ziva. Tout public.

Saisons :

SG1 : 8 (fin) Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Janet et Jacob sont décédés, Sam a rompu ses fiançailles avec Pete, et Kerry a quitté Jack.

NCIS : 9

Note : Inspiré par Marguerite R. Jones, merci à toi ;)

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM ainsi qu'à la Paramount. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

Le général Jack O'Neill venait de sortir d'une réunion plutôt tendue avec des politiciens de Washington. Comme très souvent dans ces cas-là, il cherchait du réconfort auprès de sa collègue et amie, le colonel Samantha Carter.

C'était plus son âme sœur qu'une amie mais les lois en vigueur dans l'armée américaine les empêchaient de vivre une histoire d'amour.

Certains jours, Jack donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait et même plus pour être avec elle, la tenir dans ses bras et plus si affinités...

Jack quitta son bureau pour aller se rafraîchir, en se passant un peu d'eau sur le visage et remettre un peu de son eau de toilette fétiche. Il savait que son second adorait son odeur car à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, elle humait l'air ambiant.

Une fois frais et dispo, il se rendit au niveau du laboratoire de son amie.

Il allait entrer en frappant au montant de la porte ouverte mais il la trouva au téléphone et ne voulait pas la déranger.

Il écouta tout de même d'une oreille, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien car elle était très secrète et même au 36ème dessous, gardait ses ennuis pour elle.

-"_Oui Tony, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour les fleurs aux obsèques de Papa, ça m'a touché."_

Elle garda le silence, le temps pour son interlocuteur de lui parler. Jack n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Tony, il fronça les sourcils.

-"_Oui, je serai à Washington, j'arrive demain matin" _dit Sam à son ami. Jack n'entendait pas son interlocuteur, mais il semblait être drôle, car la jeune femme éclata d'un rire franc. Jack eut le cœur serré, habituellement ce rire lui était réservé...

-"_Le général O'Neill sera là aussi, Tony ! C'est mon supérieur ! Je viens pour le travail pas pour le plaisir, c'est strictement professionnel !" _Elle rit à nouveau et se tourna sur son siège, pour découvrir son général sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés et la mine sombre.

-"_Tony, je dois te laisser... Oui on dîne ensemble samedi, je te confirme l'horaire ! Bisous" _dit doucement Sam en raccrochant le combiné.

_-"Bonjour Carter !"_

_-"Bonjour mon général, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre !" _

_-"Pas de soucis, vous avez le droit d'avoir une vie !"_

_-"Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ?"_ dit-elle en se levant pour s'approcher de lui.

_-"Oui, je voulais vous parler du voyage à Washington, vous avez une minute ?"_

Jack avait prétexté avoir perdu son billet électronique et voulait qu'elle lui fasse une copie du sien, pour avoir les horaires. Le reste de la journée passa à un rythme effrayant : Jack devait boucler toutes ses réunions budgétaires avant de passer le relais à Reynolds et Sam avait des expériences à terminer avant son départ.

Ils avaient pris l'avion à Denver le soir même, pour un vol de nuit et Jack n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le voyage. Il avait prit des dossiers à finir et Sam essaya de dormir.

Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir surpris toute sa conversation avec Tony et elle en aurait été amusée si Jack n'avait pas été d'aussi méchante humeur. Arrivés à Washington, ils furent accueillis par un chauffeur qui devait les déposer au Navy Yard pour une première matinée de présentations. Les deux militaires avaient voyagé en uniforme, pour gagner du temps à leur arrivée.

L'agent spécial Gibbs les attendait dans le hall mais n'eut pas besoin de se présenter, car Jack et lui se connaissaient déjà.

_-"Général O'Neill, tu m'impressionnes !" _dit Gibbs, en serrant la main de son vieil ami.

_-"Agent spécial, tu en as fait du chemin aussi !" _dit Jack.

Gibbs détourna le regard vers Sam et Jack les présenta : _"Gibbs, laisse-moi te présenter le colonel Samantha Carter."_

_-"Enchantée monsieur"_ dit Sam.

_-"Colonel, appelez-moi Gibbs, pas monsieur."_

_-"Oui mons... Gibbs. Appelez-moi Sam" _dit-elle en lui souriant. Elle le détaillait depuis qu'il s'était approché d'eux. Il était fait du même moule que son général, la cinquantaine grisonnante, dynamique et sexy. Jack avait repéré l'examen à la loupe de Sam sur son ami. _"Décidément, elle aime les cheveux gris" _se dit-il.

_-"On y va ?" _demanda Gibbs en donnant des badges à ses invités. Il invita Sam à passer devant et admira la chute de rein de la demoiselle.

_-"Hé, je te dérange ?"_ demanda Jack à son ami, sans se faire entendre par Sam.

_-"Quoi ? Tu es avec elle ?"_

_-"Tu vas me faire croire que tu ignores tout de la loi de non-fraternisation, toi qui bosses avec le JAG et qui a été dans la Marine..."_

_-"Et c'est ça qui t'arrête maintenant ?"_

Gibbs les avait escorté jusqu'à l'immense salle de réunion du bâtiment. Sam installa ses affaires sur le pupitre, car elle présentait de nouvelles armes que le Pentagone voulait distribuer dans des services particuliers de la défense du territoire, dont le NCIS.

Jack l'observait faire de loin, toujours avec Gibbs.

_-"Elle est superbe, si tu ne saisis pas ta chance, tu vas la perdre !" _lui conseilla son ami.

_-"Je sais, j'angoisse à chaque fois qu'elle parle avec un homme ou qu'on la regarde, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure..." _avoua Jack.

_-"Mon général ?" _appela Sam.

_-"J'arrive Carter" _répondit Jack avant de se tourner vers Gibbs, qui le chassa avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Il voyait bien le pouvoir de cette femme sur le général. Il sourit puis s'installa sur un siège, près de son équipe qui venait d'arriver.

_-"Tu les connais Gibbs ?" _demanda Abby.

_-"Lui oui, pas elle"_ lui répondit-il.

_-"Moi, je la connais !" _dit Tony. Il savait qu'elle venait à DC mais il ignorait qu'elle ferait la présentation où il se rendait.

_-"Tu plaisantes Tony ?"_ demanda Ziva.

_-"Il dit ça pour te faire enrager Ziva, je suis sûr qu'il ne la connait pas !" _dit McGee.

_-"Elle s'appelle Samantha Carter et elle est colonel dans l'Air Force. Elle est arrivée par un vol de nuit, en provenance de Denver. C'est bon ou je continue ?"_

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers lui. Mais Gibbs confirma l'identité de la jeune femme.

_-"Comment tu sais tout ça Tony ?" _demanda McGee.

_-"Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier avant son vol, on doit dîner ensemble samedi."_

_-"Dîner samedi ?"_ demanda Ziva, mécontente.

_-"Bah oui quoi, une vieille amie est de passage en ville, je peux bien dîner avec elle quand même ?"_

Ziva ne répondit pas mais croisa les bras de mécontentement sur sa poitrine. Abby fit les gros yeux à Tony et McGee soupira. Gibbs, lui, souriait en finissant son café.

La salle était remplie et la présentation de Sam commença. Elle présenta le général puis elle-même, elle présenta rapidement ses recherches. En tout cas, la partie avouable. Elle devait présenter des technologies extraterrestres qu'elle devait faire passer pour des recherches terriennes abouties, comme l'in'tar qui ressemble à un pistolet semi-automatique paralysant.

La présentation dura toute la matinée et Sam était épuisée d'avoir tant parlé. A la fin, Gibbs et son équipe avaient rejoint Jack et Sam pour les inviter à déjeuner avec eux, en ville.

Sam sauta au cou de Tony quand elle le vit, sous le regard mauvais de Ziva.

Gibbs présenta le reste de son équipe et laissa à Jack le soin de se présenter avec sa collègue. Ils prirent tous le chemin d'un bistro de Georgetown, où Gibb avait ses habitudes.

Sam sentait les regards mauvais que lui jetait Ziva et se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'osait plus adresser la parole à Tony et comme Jack l'ignorait aussi, elle fit la conversation avec Abby et McGee.

_-"Vous êtes en ville pour combien de temps ?"_ demanda Abby.

_-"Nous repartons dimanche en début d'après-midi. Le général ne peut pas s'absenter trop longtemps de la base" _répondit Sam avec un sourire.

_-"Et vous voyagez avec lui ? Vous ne restez pas plus longtemps ?"_

_-"Je dois rentrer aussi, j'ai encore des expériences en cours dans le Colorado."_

_-"Carter est un vrai rat de laboratoire !"_ dit Jack en riant. Abby tourna vivement la tête vers lui mais Gibbs lui fit non de la tête, alors elle ne dit rien.

_-"Tu détestes toujours autant les scientifiques et ton bras droit est... quoi d'ailleurs ?" _demanda Gibbs.

_-"Théoricienne en astrophysique." _Gibbs leva un sourcil devant le titre, tout comme McGee et Abby.

_-"Oui mais Carter, c'est pas pareil ! C'est aussi un excellent officier !"_

_-"Merci monsieur"_ dit Sam.

_-"Vous ne vous appelez pas par vos prénoms ?"_ demanda Ziva, qui avait senti quelque chose entre les deux militaires.

_-"Non" _répondit seulement Sam.

_-"Tant que j'y pense, nous organisons une petite fête samedi soir pour l'anniversaire de Ziva" _dit Abby "_Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?"_

_-"Merde !" _dit Tony, se tournant vers Ziva.

_-"Je ne voudrais pas bousculer vos plans"_ dit Sam.

_-"Sam, nous n'irons pas au restaurant samedi soir, désolé !"_ dit Tony.

_-"Laisse-la y aller avec Jack"_ dit Gibbs.

_-"Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! Tu perds la raison ou quoi ?" _dit Jack mécontent.

_-"Jack, tu peux bien profiter d'une soirée avec cette délicieuse jeune femme. Tony a réservé son restaurant préféré en ville..."_

_-"Gibbs, je peux te voir dehors ?" _demanda Jack, en se levant pour sortir.

Tout le monde les regarda faire puis se tourna vers Sam, rouge de honte.

_-"Faut croire qu'il n'a pas envie de dîner avec moi samedi. Excusez-moi !"_ dit Sam, en se levant pour se rendre aux toilettes. Abby la suivit.

_-"Sam, est-ce que ça va ?"_ demanda Abby, à travers la porte des toilettes, alors que Sam refoulait ses larmes.

_-"Oui merci."_

Une fois dehors, Jack se retourna vivement sur Gibbs.

_-"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bordel ?"_

_-"J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais, et les regards assassins pour Tony..."_

_-"C'est lui qui l'a invitée à dîner au départ, pas moi... Je ne veux pas être un lot de consolation !"_

_-"Je t'arrête tout de suite, Tony m'a parlé d'elle, je le connais bien. Il passe pour un tombeur mais c'est un mec sensible. Ils sont amis sinon je n'aurais jamais entendu parler d'elle. Ils se sont connus au lycée. Tony est fou amoureux de Ziva, et réciproquement mais ils sont dans la même situation que vous, la loi en moins. Aucun des deux ne se lance avec l'autre ! J'espérais que la présence de Sam débloquerait les choses..."_

_-"Donc ce n'était vraiment pas un rendez-vous galant ?"_

_-"Non idiot"_ dit Gibbs en frappant Jack à l'arrière de la tête. _"Cours la retrouver et invites-la à dîner !"_

Jack rentra dans le restaurant et Gibbs secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il suivit son ami mais trouva deux places vides à table. Il interrogea Tony du regard et celui-ci lui répondit "Toilettes des dames."

Au moment où il tourna la tête vers la porte des toilettes, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Abby, suivie de près par Sam. Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient par la main, Abby était une personne très tactile et son contact rassurait Sam. Elle avait l'air triste.

Abby reprit sa place entre McGee et Ziva, pendant que Sam se rasseyait entre Tony et Jack, tournant légèrement le dos à ce dernier.

_-"Tony, tu as des nouvelles des anciens de la promo ?"_ demanda Sam, en essayant de prendre un ton enjoué. Jack passa sa main dans le dos de Sam et le lui caressa. C'était sa manière à lui de faire la paix.

_-"Quelques-uns mais sans plus et puis, le boulot , tu sais ce que c'est !" _sourit Tony, en voyant le geste de Jack.

_-"Vous faites quoi alors samedi soir ?"_ demanda Abby, qui avait vu la scène également.

_-"Nous allons dîner, pour profiter de la réservation de Tony"_ dit Jack, en souriant à Sam. Celle-ci avait tourné la tête vers lui en entendant ses paroles.

Sam et Jack avaient dîné ensemble en tête à tête, avant de rejoindre la fête donnée en l'honneur de Ziva, main dans la main. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à danser les slows, enlacés.

Gibbs avait donné des conseils à Jack pour sa relation avec Sam, sans risquer la cour martiale. C'était risqué mais ni Jack ni Sam ne souhaitait donner sa démission. Ils voulaient continuer à travailler ensemble, ils allaient vivre leur histoire comme ça. Dans le pire des scénarios, ils en aviseraient le Président, afin de trouver une solution.

Ils rentrèrent le dimanche à Denver et Sam emménagea la semaine suivante chez Jack.

Tony avait pris exemple sur Jack et s'était lancé avec sa collègue. Abby sautait de joie en voyant les couples se former autour d'elle. Tony et Ziva y allaient plus doucement et vivaient leur histoire à leur rythme.

FIN


End file.
